Libyaball
Libiya |founded = 10 February 1947 24 December 1951 - Present 17 February 2011 |onlypredecessor = Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball |predicon = Gaddafi Libya |image = Libyaball.png |caption = REMOVE ENEMIES FROM PREMISES! FOR LIBYA! |government = No government at all Provisional government |personality = He's like that quiet kid in your class who is picturing how you'll die in the apocalypse. The one he's gonna make... |language = Arabic Berber Italian |type = Arabized Berber |capital = Tripoliball |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball Arab Maghreb Unionball |religion = Sunni Islam |friends = Palestineball Arab Leagueball Franceball Italyball Russiaball Qatarball Algeriaball Smiling Cousin REAL Syria Turkeyball |enemies = JIHAD TERRORISTS Democratic Republic of Congoball (sometimes) Tunisiaball (He Hate Me) Chadball Israelcube Wilayat Barqaball FAKE SYRIA Saudi Arabiaball(sometimes) GET OUT YOU DESTROYING ME TO MAKE ME POOR!!!!! NEVER EVER COME BACK AGAIN!!! OCTOBER 23, 2011 IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE YOU FAKER!!!!! Egyptball Sudanball |likes = Palestine, Arabs, |hates = Gadaffi, ISIS, Chad , Extreme Heat, Heat stroke and Drought |predecessor = National Transitional Councilball |intospace = ? |bork = 3osban 3osban, freedom freedom |food = Koskos, Bazeen, 3osban, 3asida |status = in civil war right now. |notes = HELP ME! |reality = State of Libya |gender = Male }}Libyaball is an Apocalyptic Wasteland North African countryball. He used to be run by several autocrats, who eventually were overthrown thanks to drones and via the will of the people succeeding in the country. It has also recently had a flag change. Libya currently does not have a central government, but is just a power vacuum between 3 different groups: The Russian-backed unity government, (Tobrukball Government), the General National Congress (Tripoliball Government) and ISISball. It can into lots of oil, and corruption. Libya had the highest HDI in Africa that is non-island and is one of the richest countries in Africa but since the civil war, it has been falling fast and is on the verge of becoming a failed state. He also has the Highest literacy rate in Africa with 94.2% of its population being literate. He is also the HOTTEST countryball in the world with temperatures always recording over 60+ degress. History Libyaball was born as an 8ball, later adopted by Berbersball, Ancient Egyptball, Phoenicianball, Carthageball, Ancient Greeceball, SPQRball, Byzantineball, Caliphateball (that teached him the Arabic language), Ottomanball, Italyball (that taught him the Italian language), UKball and Franceball. He finally got independent from his parents (gained his independence) in 1951 and the Gaddafi regime ruled other Libyaballs from 1969 until 2011, where the Arab Spring and a civil war came into effect. This was one of the many failed stories out of that regional revolution. Is currently into removing ISISball from his clay and having another disorder due to ANOTHER civil war going on. He also had war with USAball embassy in 2012 (2012 Benghazi Attack ) Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Algeriaball - We are of Maghreb brothers. We are also descendants of the Berbersball, we are also Arab brothers because our ancestors learned the Arabic language. Had a bad time in history as well, so is making sure not to judge me. * FSAball - My good ally (NTC Faction), although you will soon be completely wiped out by the Assad regime, I believe that one day, you can, like me, bid farewell to the Gaddafi dictatorship and regain democracy and freedom. * Italyball, Greeceball and Maltaball - Landing grounds and the only ports we service now. * Faceblock - I use him to help attack those who oppose me. * Turkeyball - Best Muslim broher, he help me * USAball - He supported me during the Libyan Civil War, but the one I hate about him is Donald Trump!!. Enemies * Tunisiaball - Why you are laughing on me and hate me? We are Maghreb brothers! * Gaddafiball - Fake Libya! Never, ever come back again! I'm glad you're now dead! you were horrible! Now I have democracy and freedom! (actually not really) * Syriaball- Fake Syria! You are horrible. I hope FSAball kills you, and then we can both into democracy together! * Egyptball - Screw you! You can't steal my land! * UAEball you make me poor! you will regret this! How to draw Libyaball, although nowhere near as easy to draw a simple his predecessor, is still rather simple to draw: Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes Color them of red, black and green Draw a artifical colored 'white (ıts acutally orange) ' star and crescent in the centre Draw the eyes(But Not Mound and Pupils) and you've finished. Gallery Artwork Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Libiaball (Gaddafi).png|Libyaball from 1977–2011 Libya card.png Libyan Civil War (2011).png QTxNZI5.png Comics F1oJpXb d.jpg Immigrant_Boat.png Zk5f5g9.png Immigrant army.png spsSWoK.png UKEZVTy.png aLlJirq.png File:FSE2A7f.png VLHIQjq.png WOwDEQS.png iUN3Qpn.png xqlsrPx.png qezzez6.png 3jlaxbk.png 'rNJcfeY.png VoNkUek.png 'kpttz3g.png GNseylU.png More Cereal.png Best Union.png Links Detective Libya search for lost son }} zh:利比亚球 ru:Ливия Category:Africa Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Star and Crescent Category:Pizza Removers Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Libyaball Category:UNball Category:Red White Green Black Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Oil Category:Burger Lovers Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Countryballs Category:Sahara Region Category:Rich